Dissidia: Returning Home
by Basara Warrior
Summary: Lightning and her friends have fallen after the manikin battle and won't return for the next cycle. But where are they now? Find out as we see them wake up in their original worlds.
1. Chapter 1: End of the cycle

Dissidia: Returning Home 012 chapter 1: The end of the cycle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Dissidia Final Fantasy, Square Enix game

* * *

><p>This story is basically a theory of mine as to what happened to Lightning and the party after their last stand in Dissidia 012. Each chapter will focus on one of the six characters starting with Lightning, to Vaan, Laguna, Yuna, Kain, and finally Tifa. Constructive criticism as well as discussion on this said subject is welcomed, just keep it mature people :)<p>

* * *

><p>Dissidia 012: Conclusion of the cycle- Lightning Farron, the pink haired warrior of Cosmos fought bravely against the manikin threat along with many of her comrades who she grew to befriend. In the chaos of the fighting she threw her last resort weapon, the Zantetsuken, into the portal of the relentless manikin horde. However, in that effort she overexerted the last of her strength and fell over, on her knees as the next wave charged.<p>

Covered in dirt and bruises from the her previous encounters she scowled weakly towards the waning portal, helpless as her allies and comrades were collapsing as well. Vaan, the optimistic youth of the group dropped his sword and fell, his body left unmoving.

Kain had impaled his spear in the transparent ground in hopes to support his growing weight just when his strength gave out and he collapsed as well.

Tifa slumped to her side in exhaustion and never got up. Yuna and Laguna fell just a few moments ago, their weapons lay scattered with the remains of the defeated manikins.

Lightning watches with her weakened resolve as the rift closed and the last of the manikins emerged. Satisfied that no one will now suffer from the horde she finally gave out and collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Cosmos's sanctuary- The Warrior of Light clashed fiercely against the manikins who charge relentlessly towards Cosmos in her thrown. Growing tired of their tenacity, the Warrior kicked away one of the closer manikins and watched as it shattered apart.<p>

The Warrior knelt down in exhaustion as another manikin charged towards him. The Warrior panted heavily, the constant fighting is starting to take its tow. Cosmos looked at her sole surviving warrior in concern when she noticed a manikin jump towards him.

In horror she cried out the Warrior's name in hopes for him to stand up. With new resolve the Warrior lashed out at the incoming fiend. He collapsed on his knee again and watched as the entire army charged forward. Hopeless, he brace himself for the coming battle when Cosmos appeared in front of him.

Cosmos began to conjure much of her divine power. "Cosmos!" Called out the Warrior of Light as the manikins encircled them. Then as the manikins jumped to strike at the vulnerable goddess, a flash of light surrounded her. A shockwave of light obliterated all of the manikins in the sanctuary.

With the battle over the Warrior of Light fell over as Cosmos vanished.

* * *

><p>Unknown- The Warrior of Light woke up atop a levitating piece of land, tired and weary. He then saw as Tidus, a former warrior of Chaos glowed and levitated into the air. 'This...Must be..the revival..' The warrior thought to himself as more of the warriors glowed the same color.<p>

He noticed that the six warriors that fought the manikins, Lightning's group, were not glowing. In fact, it looked like they're fading away.

The delirious warrior looked up and the golden dragon, Shinryu, ascend from his heavenly perch and encircles the unconscious warriors, reviving them and, consequently, purifying their memories of the previous cycle. As the Warrior looked on, he noticed that the few who won't be revived begin to disappear.

Lightning, The only one left, nodded approvingly to the warrior and in a rare touching moment, smiled. Then just like the rest of her comrades she fades away in front of the warrior.

Having revived the warriors for the next battle, Shinryu had them disappear back to different parts of World B and begins his ascent back to the sky as the Warrior of light lost the last of his strength and collapsed, glowing the same hue as his revived comrades.

With his duties done, Shinryu returned to the sky as the Warrior rests in Cosmos's Sanctuary.

And that was the conclusion of the 012th cycle of the conflict between Cosmos, goddess of harmony, and Chaos, god of discord. Those who were slain in battle will be revived for the next cycle to come while those who used every last ounce of their strength will cease to return for the next cycle, if not anymore.

The question is...where do they go? This is where our story begins.

* * *

><p>How was that epilogueprologue? :)

Basically the idea came from my curiosity as to happened to Lightning's party after their "deaths". It never seemed specified to me so being the slight optimist that I am, I figured I should make a fanfic that has them return to a certain event in their respective games after Dissidia 012.

Lightning will be back on Gran pulse in the next chapter, followed by the other passed on Warriors. Hope you enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2: Lightning

Dissidia: Returning Home 012 chapter 2: Lightning's new journey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Dissidia Final Fantasy, Square Enix game

* * *

><p>Here is the promised Lightning Scenario in which she will wake up back in her world, in this case it'll be Gran Pulse. It's gonna take place the day after Hope got his Eidolon, Alexander. It will depict Lightning's entire time in Dissidia as a "forgotten dream" so yeah, hope that'll make sense :P lol. Anyway here we go.<p>

* * *

><p>Gran Pulse, Vallis Media- Lightning squinted in the beaming light of the sun. She got up realizing that she was sleeping in a small hastily made tent. As she got up and examined her equipment she noticed that all her other companions are already up and moving. In turn she also got up, took her blazefire saber and places it back in its holster behind her. She then found a cliff wall and subconsciously leaned her back on it, crossing her arms as she began to think in silence.<p>

What was bothering the delirious soldier was that she could barely remember how she got to this place. It was then that her memories had begun rushing back to her. "Oh yeah, we escaped from that Ark. And then that eidolen came and..." She muttered in thought while her companions moved left and right, gathering supplies.

Yesterday was a very hectic day for the soldier. After traveling through the Fifth Ark, a place where ready L'cie, tools of the Gods, test their skills against pulse machinery, Lightning and her companions, Snow, Sazh, Hope, Fang, and Vanille crash landed back on Gran Pulse.

This was in hopes of finding answers to their focus. However, after landing on Gran Pulse Hope's eidolon, a magical summon that only appears when a L'cie's emotions trigger a certain catalyst, appeared and battled the party. After the eidolon's defeat the party decided to camp at the crash site and rest.

That was when Lightning had a very bizarre dream. She could barely recall the details but it was quite a foggy image in her head. It was a dream of battle, chaos, and strangely, companionship. She couldn't remember who these people were or what she was fighting. All the pinkette soldier knew was along the line she lost and disappeared. That was of course the end of her dream.

She tried hard, trying to remember those people. People who she new were every bit comrades as the ones with her right now. However, the more she thought about the dream and the warriors in it, the more the images kept fading and dispersing until finally, she could no longer see or recall her dream.

"Hey, sis!" called out the concerned voice of Lightning's soon to be brother-in-law, Snow. Lightning glared fiercely at him due to the loss of her thoughts. "Snow, shut up and let me think." She muttered coldly, of course her demand was left to deaf ears as the self proclaimed hero still pestered her.

"Hey no need for the silent treatment. You were standing there sulking and I just wanted to brighten your morning." He grinned sheepishly. Lightning glared at him before smirking sarcastically and walking away, an audible "hmph" was heard from her. "Points for trying." She said cynically before departing to the others, leaving Snow confused yet slightly relieved.

"Least she's in a better mood." He muttered to himself. He then took out Serah's crystal tear and sighed heavily. "Don't worry Serah, We'll save Cocoon, and bring you back." He smiled as he placed the tear back in his pocket and journeyed on with the others.

Suddenly, a giant serpentine monstrosity flew over the party, surprising the group. "Whoa, what was that?" Exclaimed Sazh, who had just fallen on his back from surprise. "Dahaka, the Fal'Cie that inhabits Taejin's Tower." Fang explained as she grabbed her spear. "If we follow him to his lair We'll find a way to Oebra, our home!" Vanille jumped in joy and began running towards where the Fal'Cie flew.

As the rest of the group pursued Vanille, Lightning stayed behind and closed her eyes as she thought silently. 'Maybe, we'll find the answers to our focus.' She opened her eyes and followed the group.

* * *

><p>Archylte Steppe- The journey to Vanille and Fang's village has begun. However it won't be an easy trek. Here in Gran Pulse, survival is law. The strongest feed on the week in a never ending cycle of life and death.<p>

It is here that the Fal'Cie, Titan, guards its ecosystem. By devouring weak creatures and creating newer, possibly stronger beasts, Titan continues to test the limits of Mother nature.

The L'Cie party traveled through the unsettling plains as gigantic monsters walked pass them looking for food. Lightning couldn't shake the thought that her dream meant something. Yet for some strange reason she cannot remember it. It was beginning to irritate her fiercely.

It was then that a red rose fell in her hand as it drifted in the Pulsian wind. Lightning looked at the rose for a moment before her eyes widened. She's seen a rose like this before.

"Hey sis, what's holding ya." Snow asked, bring the soldier out of her thoughts yet again. 'This is beginning to get annoying' Lightning thought gritting her teeth. "What is it Snow?" She asked irritably. "Where did you get that flower?" He pointed at her hand which grasped the rose.

"It's not a flower moron. It's..." She hesitated, as if she finally found memories of her lost dream. She paused and then spoke. "It's a wild rose."She spoke with a sense of nostalgia.

Snow looked surprised. He never took Lightning to be the kind of person to know these things. Then again he probably shouldn't say anything of it, of course if he doesn't want a black eye that is. But ignoring his survival instinct, he decided to let his comments be known.

"Never knew you had a thing for roses." He joked, expecting a swift punch from the short tempered soldier. Instead Lightning ignored him and walked on ahead to meet with the others. Snow shrugged and followed her, only to stop when Lightning looked intently at the wild rose.

"This rose...I had a dream last night...a dream of fighting an endless battle and...We lost..." She said somberly and looked at the group in front of her. There Hope and Vanille were talking about something that made them laugh. Not too far from them Sazh was chasing a cactuar while Fang looked on in amusement.

"But..." Lightning began as a small but genuine smile grace her face as she turned to face Snow. "I've made friends... comrades in that battle...I can't remember them but..." She lifted the rose in front of her and towards the sky. "This wild rose just reminded me of that dream."

She restored her serious expression and walked back towards the group. Snow then started laughing, causing Lightning to turn at him confused. "What's so funny?" She asked harshly. 'That's the Lightning I know.' Snow thought with a smile before answering.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream at all." Snow said as he looked to Cocoon. Lightning looked at him in surprise. "Are you implying that..." Snow nodded before walking ahead of her. "Maybe you were in a place like that. You are a soldier after all. Strong one too." Snow added as an attempt to kiss up to her.

Lightning looked at him in amazement. Maybe she was in this dream world of hers. Just then the winds of Gran Pulse picked up slightly and the rose flew from Lightning's open hand. Lightning watched as it floated away in the wind.

"Not getting it?" Snow asked. Lightning nodded and walked away. "It just reminded of that dream. Not like I was gonna keep it. By the way..." Lightning swiftly turned and clenched her right hand into a fist. Before Snow knew what just happened, His left cheek and Lightning's right fist connected before he immediately fell to the ground back first.

"Kissing my ass after mocking me over a rose won't get you anywhere with Serah, you idiot!" She scowled at the downed hero wannabe. Snow rubbed his cheek, wincing at the slight purple on his face.

"Still..." Lightning said, under his breath. 'You might be right about one thing Snow. I might have been there, wherever that was.' She thought silently as she ran to meet her companions. Snow followed, somewhat dazed and still nursing his cheek.

Then just after the party left the plains, the rose which flew from Lightning's hand suddenly faded away, as though it was returning to something or someone. In the end Lightning finally shook off that strange dream as nothing but a very convincing fantasy. At that moment she knew she had finally forgotten whatever was left of that dream.

None of it mattered to Lightning anymore as she goes on a journey to save her sister, save Cocoon, and make the impossible possible. Thus continues Lightning's story of Final Fantasy XIII.

* * *

><p>Wow... I didn't expect it to be this long. -.-''<p>

If you don't understand what's up here's a summary. Basically after fighting Hope's Eidolon, Lightning fell asleep in FF XIII time during her summoning to the 12th cycle. After she was defeated in the battle Lightning woke up back in her own world. The rest is basically an after story in which she begins to completely forget the happenings in Dissidia 012.

Kinda cliche I know.

Sad huh? Anyway next person is gonna be Vaan in which He'll wake up during the beginning of the game where you first played as him. Hope you enjoyed this somewhat long after story of one of my favorite Final Fantasy protagonists yet :D

Review whenever you can. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: Vaan

Dissidia: Returning Home 012 chapter 3: Vaan's beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Dissidia Final Fantasy, Square Enix game

* * *

><p>Last chap we explored where Lightning went off to. Now here we are with another character who fought valiantly for Cosmos. Vaan was kinda tough for me, especially since not a lot of references show where he is story wise in his respective game. But I figured that this scenario will work. Alright with no further a due, have fun.<p>

* * *

><p>Rabanastre, Garamsythe Waterways- Vaan remained knocked out in the underground where he would practice swordplay for the day he became a sky pirate. It has been two years since Dalamasca surrendered to the Archadian Empire. It was a moment of despair for the people who consequently suffered imperial rule.<p>

The surrender was brought due to the overwhelming strength of their troops as well as the betrayal of Basch, who slayed King Raminas, ruler of Dalmasca and father of once future queen Ashelia. Afterwards Ashe, presumably due to despair from losing her future husband and father died as well.

Vaan slowly woke up as he began to remember the strangely familiar area. Suddenly, he clenched his fists instinctively as memories flooded into him like a burst of flood water from a broken dam. Memories of the betrayal that took his brother, Reks, away from him two years ago. Memories of the poverty he and his childhood friend, Penelo have been forced to live in. Memories...of the the nation that started all of this.

In a flash over rage Vaan slammed his fists, protected in his gauntlet, in the concrete floor under him. The echoing clash caught the attention of several sewer rats as they scamper about for food. Vaan looked up, his fury quelled if ever so slightly. A broad sword lays a few feet from him. Vaan stood up and picked the sword up by the hilt.

As he examined the sword hilt to blade, a bizarre image appeared in his head. It was strange, as though it came from that bizarre dream he had before awakening. In that dream he was fighting millions of what apeared to be carbon copies of warriors that he knew.

One particular warrior used a strange yet dangerous gun but he had terrible sense of direction. Vaan chuckled at the strange recollection for he remembered constantly mocking him. Then there was one other, a woman, who led him and the others into that fight. Aside from her was a young girl with a staff, a dark knight in dragon armor, and a female brawler.

Then, there was another. A memory of a girl who, although she didn't want to, she was dragged into the conflict as his enemy. Yet, Vaan remembered rescuing her and promising that he can bring her to his side in the fight. But then Vaan came to a painful recollection. "Who...were those people?" He asked quietly to himself, feeling a little disheartened that he couldn't even remember their names.

"Hey Vaan! Hurry it up or they'll find us!" Vaan turned and recognized the voice. Kytes, he was one of the orphans who lives with him in lowtown. With new confidence in his replied to his young friend. "I know I know. Just a little more." He points to the large rodents before continuing. "You keep an eye for me up their would ya Kytes?" Kytes nods happily before leaving for look out.

Vaan then turned his attention to the rats and readies himself in a fighting stance, sword in hand. "One, two,...three more.." He counted silently before smiling confidently. "Alright, time to clean the house." He said before beginning his 'training'.

* * *

><p>Rabanastre, market- Later that day Vaan had pick pocketed one of the Archadian soldiers, who was harassing a merchant on his way to Migelo, his caretaker. Afterward on he took cover on a bridge while the guards eventually lose interest. Despite the thrill, his mind however was on other things. That bizarre dream of his felt...too real.<p>

However, his distraction caught up to him when the loot he had in his hand was suddenly snatched from under his nose. In a panic he looked around quickly only to face eye to eye with his childhood friend Penelo. She gave him a quick glare as she looked him over. "Hey that's mine!" Vaan glared back. "What do you mean by that? You were stealing again huh?" She retorted, to his annoyance.

"Besides," She said looking into the small bag. "I thought this was the property of the people of Dalmasca." She mocked with a joking smirk before getting serious again. Already expecting a lecture Vaan began walking past her.

"What if you got caught Vaan? We need you to be there for us, especially the younger kids." She lectured like a mother would her child. "Oh, and I'm the leader all of a sudden?" Vaan countered nonchalantly as he walked off with his hands over the back of his head. "You're no good to anyone locked in a dungeon!" She exclaimed. Vaan sighed heavily. "I know that.."

He then turned to her. "You think I enjoy living like this?" Just then a large airship soared over the pair, catching the youth's attention. Penelo looked at her friend's eyes as they were filled with longing. "One of these days...I'll be free to go where ever...I'll be a sky pirate..." He said with a sad smile. Penelo smiled as well before smacking him hard in the back.

"Say what you will! It'll still be a dream if your locked in a dungeon." She joked, managing to make her friend laugh. Just then Vaan was reminded of something. "A dream..." He then turned to Penelo. "Hey Penelo do you have time right now?" Blushing faintly from his sudden question, she nodded quickly. "Ok, I got this crazy dream while I was out-"

Penelo then interrupted "You were sleeping too?" Vaan groaned as Penelo looked annoyed. "That's not the point! anyway here's how it went..." Vaan then told Penelo about his odd dream while he was out training. The dream was of Vaan being in a completely different world from here in Rabanastre. Unlike in Ivalice, where conflict between kingdoms were slowly calming down, this world was forever doomed to an endless war.

It was a war between Harmony and Discord. "I remember...fighting for this Goddess named...named...Her name was..." Vaan tried desperately to remember the goddess he was cooperating with and the events of his dream. All he could see were fuzzy images of figures, obviously they were the warriors that fought beside him. "Well...there's on thing I know I'll always remember..."

Penelo listened intensely, knowing full well about her friend's frustration. "There was this guy...He had long, black hair. He...was a complete idiot..." He chuckled humorously in the fading memory. "He always gets lost...used a weird gun...and.." Before he realised it, Vaan had a small tear trailed down his cheek, almost invisible to Penelo.

She however noticed and looked at her friend with sympathy. "Vaan.." He wiped his eyes subconsciously and went on, knowing that these memories of his dream were disappearing quickly. "There was also this girl...She was captured by the enemy I think and...I remember saving her...I think..then...I don't...remember anymore..." Vaan felt extremely frustrated with himself until he felt Penelo's hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Vaan. It was just a dream, right?" She stated in comfort. Vaan nodded, unsure on how to respond. "Yeah, I know but...It felt...So real.." Penelo frowned, hoping Vaan could snap out of this depressed mood. "Anyway, you should check in on Migelo. I think he's been looking for you." She said before running off. She then turned to Vaan with her usual big smile and exclaimed cheerfully, "And don't get yourself locked up, future sky pirate!" Before disappearing in the crowd.

Vaan's attitude then changed for the better as the last of his memories of the his dream fades away. He then left the bridge towards Migelo's shop, ready for his next errand from the elder bangaa. Little did he know that the events of this day will shape the youth's future and force him against the empire itself.

Thus began Vaan's new adventure in the world of Final Fantasy XII

* * *

><p>Sorry it took a while everyone :)<p>

Vaan personally is not really my most favored character in FF in general but even he deserves a nice story (Shame he was not the main 'hero' just a spectator in the action) I bet some are wondering "What's with the tear and teen angst?" Understandable ^_^

just imagine having an awesome dream where you made friends with a group of entirely different people then the dream ends and you can barely remember anything about them or the dream's events. It may have been a dream but it was your reality at the time right? Anyway that was my reason.

Now everyone I appreciate that alot of you favorite this (Are you kidding I LOVE IT 8D!) But I would also like some feed back and reviews on my little story here. I bet some people would want that as well but hey it's just me :)

Back to business, Our next character will be -drum roll- Laguna! That lovable goof who was referenced in this little chap and happens to be Squall's future father (course y'all knew this) Til next time folks, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Laguna

Dissidia: Returning Home 012: Laguna's savior

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Dissidia Final Fantasy, Square Enix game

* * *

><p>Hey guys we're back to Dissidia: Returning Home. In here we'll explore where Laguna ended up since his fight with the Manikins. Because it seems to fit perfectly I will place at the time when after a bad fight at Centra against Esthar soldiers he was found unconscious and rescued by Raine, his future wife and mother of our favorite loner since FF VII's Cloud, Squall. Have fun reading!<p>

* * *

><p>shoreline- Laguna groaned as his entire body is wrecked with pain. Unable to get up, he just realized that he was at a beach. 'Ugh...' he thought painfully as he tried to register his whereabouts. All he can see was a blurry beach. All he can feel was the soft sand under him. All he can hear were the gentle sighs of the sea.<p>

His arms wouldn't listen and his chest was burning from the pain. It was then that he remembered everything, being surrounded, fighting til the last of his strength fades away, forcing his comrades to jump off that viscous cliff. Honestly that was perhaps the dumbest thing he possibly got himself into.

He faded in and out of awareness and somehow knew that this was it. He was faintly aware of a slim figure approaching him just before he passed out. 'Guess this is it huh?..' He thought weakly before smiling sadly. 'Sorry...Julia...guess I can't come back to you..I really wanted to hear the rest of that..song...of..yours...' He lamented before slipping to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Raine's house- A strange dream woke Laguna from his sleep. In this strange fantasy, he was fighting a fearsome battle against a bunch of crystal like soldiers with the help of many other warriors. The problem was, at the end of his dream, Laguna and the others lost.<p>

He could barely recall the events of this dream. Even the faces of his comrades were obscured in Light and darkness. Laguna tried to get up but winced as he felt extreme pain all over his body. He yelped pathetically from the intense pain when he noticed he was wrapped in several bandages.

Confused, he looked around the small room. It was tidy yet plain. Few loose possessions were around the floor, and his machine gun was propped at the corner near the lone window along with the rest of his galbadian uniform.

Just then, the door opened, alarming the injured soldier. What he saw was rather surprising. 'Wha? A little girl..' Laguna thought. What opened the door and is now looking at him shyly was a young girl no older than 4. "Are you awake mister? Does anything hurt?" She asked softly, looking at the floor as she swings her arms back and forth.

Laguna became flustered 'She is sooo CUTE!' He thought to himself. He smiled and rose to his feet quickly. "I'm just peachy! Oww!" Laguna keeled over when the injuries on his chest reacted again. The little girl looked at the soldier with a bit of concern and walked to him cautiously.

Laguna winced in pain as he cradled his injured chest. He then saw the girl look at him carefully, a sense of worry is seen in her eyes. "Are you ok mister?" Just then footsteps from downstairs. Then a beautiful voice was heard. "Ellone? Where are you? Are you with that sleeping soldier again?" The melodious voice turned stern as a young woman came up from the stairs.

The moment Laguna set his eyes on her, his entire per-referral vision was replaced with her appearance. She is beautiful, with her long black hair held back by a yellow hairband and wearing a modest sweater with blue jeans. He quickly went to fix his long bangs when it was evident that there was no need. The young woman glared at him and began lecturing the poor soldier.

"You have been out of it for six days! You shouldn't be walking around with all those injuries." She placed her hands on her hips angrily. Ellone cowered behind the woman and shyly peaked from her side. Laguna chuckled at the and got up to greet the girls when he was immediately shot down as she jabbed her index finger to the bed.

He smiled, hoping to reassure her. "Relax it doesn't hurt that-" suddenly, a fierce pain shot through his entire right shin. Yelping loudly, he gripped his throbbing leg, startling the poor girl while her apparent guardian watched with concern. "Agh...leg cramp.." He grumbled. The girls looked at their guest/patient worryingly. "Ummm...Should we check on that leg?" Laguna shook his head quickly

"No no no it's fine..!" He groaned in response. "It's just.." He mumbled as he took a glance at the young woman in front of him. "It only happens around girls...including pretty ones.." He initially thought in his head. However, turns out he spoke his thought out-loud. The woman blushed slightly, flattered by the injured man's compliment. The little girl looked up to her caretaker with a wide grin. "See Raine! Guys think you're pretty!" She giggled in delight.

Despite the flattery, the older woman shook it off and started to walk out the room. "I'll get some coffee ready. Ellone, look after him." She said with authority before going downstairs. The little girl nodded and stared intently at Laguna, puffing her cheeks out as though she's trying to intimidate him. "Aww, aren't you adorable." Laguna chuckled as his leg cramps dissipated, much to the girls relief.

"Oh, wait!" Laguna shouted, wincing as he accidentally strained his throat. The young woman stopped "Yes?" She asked. "Well uhh... What's your name?" He asked sheepishly earning a giggle from his little sentry. The young lady smiled politely. "It's Raine. The little on is Ellone." She introduced. "Awww! I wanted to tell him." The little girl in question pouted, getting a good laugh from the adults in return.

* * *

><p>Few minutes later- Laguna drank a hefty bit of his coffee while Ellone and her Raine watched in silent curiosity. "How are you holding up?" The older of the two asked. Laguna finished his gulp and smirked. "You know what they say, what doesn't hurt ya makes you stronger." He said cheerfully. "Don't you mean 'What doesn't "kill" you'?" Raine corrected questionably. Ellone chuckled as Laguna scratched the back of his head embarrassed.<p>

"Wow that coffee was good! May I get some more please?" Laguna asked hoping to change the subject. Raine nodded and stood up to prepare more. Ellone giggled at Laguna's antics. First the leg cramps and now he's saying words wrong? She already finds this guy too funny to be a soldier. Just then, Raine came back with more drinks.

"So, mister soldier? Got a name?" She asked kindly. After grabbing his mug Laguna answered with confidence, "Names Laguna. Laguna Loire. Soldier of Galbadia." His cheerful demeanor fell then. "Well...used to be.." Raine looked down sadly. 'Poor guy.' She though to herself. Laguna the shot up with sudden wonder and hope. "Were there two other soldiers besides me? Did ya find anyone else?"

Raine shook her head. "You were the only one... I found you by dumb luck washed ashore. There was no one else..." She then saw Laguna slouch on his seat on the bed, devastated at the possible death of his teammates. 'Kiros...Ward..' He then sighed depressingly as he laid back down. Ellone looked sad as well. Laguna was a lot better to see when he is either happy or silly. Depression doesn't suit him.

Raine was quiet as well. War was always terrible in her perspective, no matter how justified it could be. She will never forget that fateful day when Eshtarian soldiers raided the village and gunned down Ellone's birth parents just so the poor girl could be an heir to some crazy sorceress. Ever since then, her opinions on wars and soldiers were always the same.

"Why do you fight mister? Don't you want to hurt people?" Ellone bravely asked. Laguna sighed in response as he began talking, still sore from as his injuries. "Gotta a point there kiddo. I'm not really much of a fighter...Heck I was always a screw up in the academy..." He ranted on, remembering all the times he made a fool of himself. In front of his superiors, his friends and his teammates. Then something came back to him.

An image of him and a group of mysterious warriors fighting weird crystal versions of themselves came up in small flashes. But as he though on it some more, the image became clearer. There was even this small warrior who had a tail! He chuckled at the memory as he recalled yanking on the tail, much to the poor warrior's displeasure plus it resulted in a flurry of painful attacks. Despite the faint image he could not recall any of their names. It was like his memory of them became a clean slate.

"What's wrong mister?" Ellone's voice echoed, bringing Laguna back from his stupor. "Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all." He smiled, getting up to see the concern on the two girls. 'Guess it was all such a strange dream while I floating out there..felt pretty real though.' He thought to himself, eventually putting that odd dream behind him. Raine decided to break the ice. "Even so, you're still badly injured. I suggest you stay here until you back to full health. Is that clear?" Raine demanded.

Laguna smiled and nodded approvingly. "Crystal. But when I get better I'll have to pay you back for everything you've done for me" He grinned. Raine chuckled at his thoughtfulness. "There's no need. Besides won't the army need you?" She questioned. Laguna shook his head. "I was a grunt. They won't miss me. Besides..." He looked up as he thought of a girl who captured his heart for the first time, Julia..."Doubt she still thinks I'm alive.." His  
>thoughts then turned back to his saviors, a big smile on his face.<p>

"You guys could use patrol in this town. Who knows how many monsters show up there and here." He stated confidently. 'Don't you mean "here and there"?' She thought to herself amusingly. "Ok then, but you're not getting off of that bed until you're injuries are all healed, understood?" She said sternly. Laguna smiled, and gave her his best salute. "Yes mam!" before grunting in pain as Ellone giggled from her seat.

Raine chuckled and the pair started to leave back downstairs, ready for a day at the bar. Ellone left first while Raine looked back to her new guest of honor "By the way," She began, getting his attention. "Welcome to Raine's pub." She said with the most heart warming smile Laguna has ever seen, even rivals Julia's. As Raine departed, the tired and weary soldier laid back in his temporary nursery and fell to sleep.

This is of course the beginning of the wonderful love story of Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

><p>Oh man...I'm soo sorry for the late addition to this story _ I've pretty busy graduating from highschool and just got accustomed to to my college routine. I'll try to maintain a schedule for these stories of mine but you how life just loves to throw those curve balls.. Anyway the next character to have their after Dissidia story told is High summoner Yuna, followed by our favorite Dragoon Kain. Hope you guys are looking forward to it cause I certainly do ^_^<p> 


End file.
